


no other heart

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, alternate universe- parks and sunsets, harry meets louis n they listen to mac demarco together thats all, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry likes sunsets. one day he sees a boy sitting in his spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no other heart

**Author's Note:**

> HEY justa random lil thing i just randomly came up w and wrote in like an hour. also i love mac demarco.

he meets a boy. a boy with eyes like the sky.

the first time he sees him he's at the park, an old piece of land no one really goes to anymore. the playground is nowhere near safe and the grass grows unevenly. patches of brown and bright green. 

harry loves it. 

the sunsets at the park is his favorite thing in the world. the different colors that the world makes amazes him. yesterday the sunset was a mix of oranges and reds, it looked like the sky was on fire. 

he sets his bike on the ground as he usually does, but there's a small and curvy silhouette of a boy sitting on the merry-go-round that harry usually sits on to catch the sunset. 

oh well, he thinks. he sits down on an old wooden bench and waits for the sunset. it's 6:09. 

he hates the view the bench provides him, it's far away from the sunset and he can't really see the colors in depth like he likes. fuck it.

he stands and makes his way towards the merry-go-round. he guesses that he's scared the other boy, since he jumps when he sees harry's shadow. 

"sorry, is it alright if i sit?" harry asks, and the boy reaches up at his ear and removes an earbud. 

"what?" the boy says, and harry can't reply. he has eyes like the sky when it's cloudy out, grey like the clouds and blue like the small pieces of the sky that don't want to be covered up. 

pretty. he's so pretty.

his blue eyes are still strained on him and he has a frown on his beautifully sculpted face. harry knows God is real. 

"what?" the boy asks again, voice light and raspy and high and oh my god. 

"um-i-sorry can I sit?" harry coughs, he thinks if it were possible to see his own face he'd resemble a tomato, maybe a cherry. 

the boy nods, placing the earbud back into his ear and harry can hear the soft hum of mac demarco as he sits. 

man. 

"i love mac demarco, too." harry says and he knows he's going to have to repeat himself. 

the boy takes one earbud out again, and harry repeats himself. the boy smiles. 

"wanna listen?" he says and holds his earbud out and harry nods and scoots. 

they stay like that, listening until the shades of bright pinks and purples disappear into the darkness.

"what's your name?" the boy asks, it's the first time they've spoken since harry agreed to listen to music with him.

"harry." he says, and the boy has crinkles by his eyes.

"'m louis, you know i've been watching you," louis starts and then his eyes widen, "okay, that sounded super creepy, but i meant i always come for the sunset and i always see you sitting on here. i finally got here earlier than you, for once." louis rambles and harry thinks he may be in love. he's kind of mad that he hasn't seen louis before. 

"really? 've never seen you before." harry says and louis replies with a, "no one really does." 

harry's mind wonders. 

they don't say much after that, louis getting up and dusting himself off. harry does the same.

"you're small." harry blurts out, sometimes he thinks he has no connection from his brain to his mouth.

"'m not small. shut up." louis snaps back and harry can see that it's all in good fun. harry makes a face.

"you look like a frog when you do that." louis says and giggles. (giggles!!!) 

"are you gonna be here tomorrow?" harry says ignoring the reptilian comment. frogs transfer solar energy which is really important for the world, he wants to say, but that's weird and harry's not sure how louis would react to one of his weird fun facts. maybe he'll tell him another day.

"yeah. bring your music, we could switch off." louis says and harry nods. 

louis walks off towards the sidewalk and harry stares after him. 

he can't wait for tomorrow's sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from mac demarco's song no other heart 
> 
> my tumblr is louistomlindaughter


End file.
